Lemmy Koopa after Mimi
by BellaVie
Summary: Mimi was kidnapped! And the culprit rapes her! *gasp* The two get a private room and sex it up... but how the hell do you write a sex fic about a young reptile and a humanoid spider girl?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! Enjoy!

Mimi is walking down the sidewalk on a sunny day holding her parasol. "It's such a lovely day today." She sighs. "I think a stroll about the kingdom will calm my nerves, what with all that's happened.."

"Hello, Mimi!" Dimentio waves at her.

Mimi responded. "Why, hello, Dimentio. What brings you to the park?"

"Oh, I just wanted to walk around the kingdom, that sludge and paint gave me a workout. So I decided to have a nice walk around the clean park. You?" Dimentio curiously questioned.

"Same reason. Practically." Mimi sits down on a bench. "I'm just glad it's over. Where's O'chunks?"

"With Nastatia. He said-"

Dimentio was interrupted. "Dimentio, Mimi! Hello!" O'chunks and Nastatia approach them.

"Hi, O'chunks! Hi, Nastatia!" Mimi and Dimentio wave.

"Hey, you two. I heard about the dirty situation. I'm glad you're both okay." Nastatia was concerned.

"Yes, it was quite the predicament." Replied Dimentio.

"Not hard to guess who was behind it all." O'chunks, like everyone else, knew who was behind such mess. "That's for sure." Mimi added.

"So, anyone up for some ice cream? Some Koopa Troopas just opened up a new ice cream parlor down the street." Nastatia asked.

"Oh, ice cream..." O'chunks rubs his belly. Dimentio sweatdropped. "You shouldn't have mentioned anything, Nastatia." He chuckles.

"Let's go, I'm hungry. And I don't know what time they close." Nastatia appeared very impatient.

"Oh, You're right, Nastatia." Mimi replied.

Suddenly, Lemmy Koopa runs to the group. "Hey, everyone!" He cheered. The others joyfully greeted him.

"Have you heard about the new ice cream parlor? They close in ten minutes! Well, at least according to the grand opening poster." He warned them.

"We'd better hurry!" Dimentio shouted, and while the others ran to the ice cream parlor, he smirked.

He trips Mimi as she starts to run. "Oops!" He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see my foot there, let me help you up." He proceeds to grab Mimi's wrist, pulling her up and tossing her onto his back, and run off.

Lemmy Koopa and Mimi were in a dark room together, someone far away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They were... in the westernmost section of... Seaside Hill? Nah. Radical Highway? Nope. One of the tall expensive hotels in Casino Park? Bingo.

"L-Lemmy... I don't know about this..." Mimi gulped as she felt nervous, trembling.

Lemmy chuckled as he patted Mimi on the head, reassuring her, "Don't worry, Mimi. It won't be that hard." He then shrugged, sighing as he stated, "Besides, this is literally the first fanfic involving us about to get it down. There's literally nothing about us until now."

Mimi gasped as she tilted her head to the right. "Really? But how, Lemmy? Was it really, truly?"

Lemmy nodded as he pointed at Mimi. "That's right. There was only one pic of us involving rule 34, and that's pretty much it."

Mimi raised her arms up as she murmured. "Wow. We're not that popular, huh?"

Lemmy chuckled sinisterly as he rubbed his hands together with a devious smirk. "Yeah, but now, that won't matter... cause you and me are gonna make history!"

Mimi blinked for several seconds, then she squealed, jumping up and down like a young, giddy schoolgirl. "Ooh, ooh! Can I be Franklin Roosevelt?"

Lemmy then promptly slapped his forehead, sighing as Mimi continued jumping with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

O'chunks was eating ice cream. "Mmm..so delicious.."

"Are you really related to me?" Dimentio questioned.

Nastatia was still ordering at the parlor. "Which flavor should I get Mr. Troopa Salesman Guy?"

"I don't know just pick one!" The salesman hastily responded.

Nastatia made up her mind. "Okay, I'll get vanilla flavor with little chunks of brownies and some fudge, please."

"Fine, fine, just take a seat already!" The Koopa was impatient.

Nastatia sits next to O'chunks. "Boy, that Troopa guy sure is grouchy, eh, Mimi?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Mimi?" Nastatia looks at the vacant seat next to Dimentio. "Oh my gosh! Mimi is gone!"

O'chunks spits ice cream all over Dimentio. "What?" He looks around.

"Oh no! You're right!" O'chunks proceeds to run outside, Nastatia following him.

"Wait for me!" Dimentio gets up, but is stopped. "Wha?"

The salesman holds up a sheet of paper. "Don't forget the bill."

"Aw, man!" Dimentio complained.

Meanwhile, in the Casino Park Hotel, Mimi is bound and gagged, mumbling.

"Well, how do you like my house? Isn't it lovely?" Lemmy said egotistically. Mimi mumbled.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Lemmy didn't realize that Mimi was gagged as she was mumbling angrily.

"Oh, yes that's right." Lemmy takes out Mimi's gag. "What was it you were saying?"

"I said, LET ME GO!" Mimi shouted at him.

"No." Taunted Lemmy.

"Why not? What do you want with me?" Mimi questioned.

"I want you, I desire you." Smirked Lemmy. And with that, Mimi broke free.

"HAHAHA! Guess who's free!" Mimi runs to the door of the Hotel room.

However, Lemmy pushes her on the egg shaped bed. "I don't think so." He grins malliciously.

"What...what are you doing?" Mimi was curious. Lemmy locked the door to the room.

Mimi had a scared look. "Have you been getting high off my powderpuff make-up?"

Lemmy looked away briefly. "Not recently...But not of importance. You will be mine. All right... is your butt ready?" He stated as he cracked his reptilian, yellow skin knuckles.

Mimi rubbed her right arm as she gulped. "I... still don't know, Lemmy, sweety. I don't think my body is ready for this." She felt very nervous about doing it.

Lemmy stood there for a few seconds, and then he laughed, placing his left hand on his chest. "Well, rev up your fryer, cause my dick sure is ready to penetrate the heavens!" He once again grinned malliciously. "I shall enjoy this."

**REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS, REV UP THOSE FRYERS**


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi trembles at his words.

"Oh, wait I forgot something. Stand up." Lemmy insisted.

Mimi, forgetting the hotel door is locked, plans to escape the hotel. "Um...okay..." She gets up.

But Lemmy uses his claws to rip off her clothes. "Better."

"Eep!" Mimi tries to cover herself, but Lemmy pushes her on the bed.

"Gah... this will be embarrassing. What if I accidentally fart?" quietly whispered Mimi, in a scared voice.

"What was that? A squeak of pleasure?" Semen was already dripped from Lemmy's 'member'.

"...This is disgusting! Why are you doing this?" Mimi demanded.

"You know, I don't know, nor do I care." Lemmy started to mount Mimi.

"Ahh! Get off!" Mimi tries to shake him off.

"Resistance is futile!" Lemmy happily stated.

"Stop it!" Pleaded Mimi.

But Lemmy uses his long tongue to lick Mimi up and down.

Mimi shuddered. "Stop!" Lemmy began to massage her breasts.

"Stop! Your hands are scaly! Stop this at once! I command you as your your future queen!" Mimi once again demanded.

"Oh shut up." Lemmy insulted her.

"... Leave me alone!" Mimi slaps Lemmy.

"Oh no, I have been slapped." He was sarcastic.

"Ehh..." Mimi looked scared. "You wouldn't do this to your best friend's future wife, would you?"

Lemmy went teary eyed for a moment, then his face cleared. "Yes." This made Mimi angry.

He continued to lick Mimi, causing her to cringe. "Stop this!"

Lemmy started to suck on her nipple.

"That's creepy..." Mimi was disgusted.

And then, Lemmy got off of Mimi, and he revealed his big, yellow reptilian penis, which was so long it made all the pencils in the room melt with jealousy. Mimi finally got horny and moaned as she placed her hands down her shroomy vagina, Lemmy approaching her and mounting her again.

Lemmy placed both of his hands on Mimi's sweet, plush butt, his PINGAS inside Mimi's sugary, creamy vagina. Lemmy pushed, grunting as Mimi moaned in pain and lust, rubbing her stomach with her right hand as she blushed more and more, sweat pouring down from both her and Lemmy. The tension was getting somewhat harsher as the room temperature increased from the action going on, Lemmy, allowing his dick to freely move inside Mimi. Mimi started shaking as she moaned, getting higher and higher in voice pitch.

"Oh, Lemmy sama! You're in my jelly filled doughnut, your riceball playing a trap card while it sucks up my torch!" Mimi blurted as she squealed with pleasure. "I want moar, Lemmy, moar!"

Lemmy laughed as he rocked his head back and forth, replying in a shockingly deep pitched voice, "Man, what I'm giving you is more than the graffiti I dealt to King Dad's castle!"

Lemmy continued humping Mimi with might, all the while as they shouted typical things during sex.

_You know, __**for kids!**_

Lemmy continued humping Mimi like a plush doll, raping the sweet innocent young humanoid spider girl like how Lex Luthor would take 40 cakes, which was as much as 4 tens.

_And that's terrible._

Suddenly, images of chocolate pudding and steamed hams were popping up in Lemmy's mind, making him fuck Mimi harder, who was moaning louder than a hunchback whale getting its dick chopped off.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"...Lemmy, I gotta fart super bad." Mimi quietly spoke.

"Ah shit." Lemmy dismounts Mimi. "You can go. I've had my pleasure." He grinned lustfully.


End file.
